


Come on darling, come a little closer, come reach a little farther

by wearetheluckyones



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fisting, M/M, Sleepy Sex, Top!Niall, bottom!Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:23:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4128172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearetheluckyones/pseuds/wearetheluckyones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn's feeling grumpy, so Niall treats him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come on darling, come a little closer, come reach a little farther

Zayn's just stepped in the hotel room door and all he can damn smell is his boyfriend's stinky feet.

He's tired and grumpy and all he wants to do is throttle someone to death and sleep in fucking jail, because no one will leave him the fuck alone.

Niall's spread out on the couch, one hand on his bare, pale belly, the other wrapped around the neck of a beer bottle pressed into the side of the couch. He's watching some basketball game on the telly, and all Zayn wants to do is kick his arse out and tell him to sleep in Harry's room for the night.

He can't do it though, because Niall catches sight of him, smiling widely in a way he's gotta know melts Zayn into a puddle of goo.

Zayn toes of his shoes, pulls of his jacket and plops down on top of Niall, curling into his boyfriend and huffing out a breath of air.

"You 'kay, sweetheart?" Niall asks, reaching up to tuck his hand under Zayn's t-shirt and press it into his warm skin.

Zayn shakes his head.

"Was up, doll?"

Zayn harrumphs, pressing his nose into Niall's neck. "Can I kill someone? Like is that okay? Is that considered legal?"

Niall laughs. "No, doll, it's not. And you know my rule about jails."

Zayn hums, pressing his bony fingers into Niall's ribcage. "You would, though, for me."

Niall laughs again. "Maybe, doll."

Zayn snuggles into Niall's chest and they're silent for a while. Niall's still got his hand pressed into Zayn's back, rubbing small circles into his spine.

Niall kisses the top of Zayn's head, stilling his hand against Zayn's skin, fingers pressed into the notches of his vertebrae. "D'you want me to fuck you, doll?"

Zayn hums, kisses Niall's neck, and the other man takes that as a yes, pulling his hand out from under Zayn's t-shirt, tapping at his hip to get him to move.

"No, right here." Zayn mumbles, curling his arms under Niall's neck.

"Lazy," Niall chuckles, pushing Zayn's trackies over his arse and down his thighs, instructing him to do the rest. Zayn kicks them of his legs and does the same to his briefs, grinding his half-hard cock lazily into Niall's crotch.

Niall laughs. "You lazy, grumpy, beautiful, wonderful, amazing, sexy, gorgeous, silly sod."

Zayn hums, pressing his face into Niall's neck harder, kissing his skin.

It takes Niall a little longer to get out of his clothes, kicking his pants up towards his hand so he could reaching into the pocket for his wallet, inside it a little packet of lube and a condom.

"Hurry up." Zayn mumbles, spreading his legs as wide as they can go, pressing his knees into the couch and grinding himself into Niall's hard cock, whining so softly under his breath.

Niall just chuckles, reaching back with already lubed fingers (when on earth did that happen?) petting at Zayn's hole with the tips of them.

"C'mon, Nialler, put those fingers in me." Zayn hums into Niall's neck, baring down on his finger when Niall pushes one in to the knuckle. "Good boy, c'mon."

Niall hums, wiggling his finger around, trying to find Zayn's prostate, petting it with the pad of his finger when he does find it, kissing Zayn's whines from his mouth. 

Niall takes his time fingering Zayn, minutes stretching by between breaths, adding a finger every now and then until he's got four fingers in Zayn, stretching and readying him.

Zayn braces himself on his forearms, licking his lips and humming under his breath every time Niall's fingers brush against his prostate.

Zayn's not entirely sure why Niall hasn't put his cock in his arse until Niall fits his thumb in next to his other fingers, pushing in until Zayn's hole swallows around Niall's wrist.

"Fuck," Zayn breathes, spreading his legs a little more, pushing down against Niall's hand, letting out a soft, drawn out moan. "C'mon."

Niall curls his hand into a fist, slowly, carefully, tucking his fingers into his palm and his thumb against them, giving Zayn a moment before slowly, surely punching his fist in an out, ignoring the cramp he's got in his wrist in return for the little huffs of breath and moans Zayn puffs out in litany.

It's slow and lazy and sleepy, and Zayn is so so turned on he thinks he's gonna burst. "Nialler, doll, please."

Niall hums and carefully tugs his hand out from Zayn, slippery and tacky with lube, taking his cock and giving it a few wanks before pressing the tip into Zayn's hole.

"Mm, fuck," Zayn mumbles, baring himself down on Niall, nuzzling his head into Niall's neck, pressing kisses there before turn his head to demand kisses from Niall, which he gladly gives. 

Zayn moans and whines and gasps and pants into Niall's mouth as Niall fucks into him slowly until he's coming between them, tummy and hole clenching with it as his back arches.

"Fuck, Zayn." Niall moans, fucking into Zayn harder and sloppier until he, too comes, spurting inside Zayn.

They stay like that until Niall's breathing has evened out and Zayn decides they need to get in the shower and into bed, pulling up off Niall and shaking his shoulder to wake him.

 

Hours later, after they've had a shower and eaten and are watching an old eighties movie on telly called The Breakfast Club Zayn's sure his mum is obsessed with, Niall presses his lips into Zayn's neck and mumbles a soft, 'love you' that makes Zayn's heart warm.

"Love you, too, Nialler."


End file.
